


This Little Light of Mine, Shine oh Shine

by MonkeyClouds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Child Abuse, Crying, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fluff, Headspace, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Self-Harm, SuperCorp, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyClouds/pseuds/MonkeyClouds
Summary: Sometimes being an adult is just too much. It's ok to long for soft hugs and gentle kisses. It's ok to like the fluffy texture of a stuffed animal and the soothing rhythm of a bobbing paci.//Maggie has known on some level how different she was, it just took her two loving girlfriends to help her find her truer self. Being taken care of is easy, but letting it happen is the problem. Giving up your whole self, reverting back to the tender and vulnerable ages is scary for her.//Lena on the other hand has never done anything like this. She just knows when she is comfortable, when she feels safe, she is free to put down her walls and be who she is when she is alone. Kara helps her navigate this new thing, and they fall more in love because of it.//We follow our favourites, Maggie and Lena, as they navigate their newfound selves with their wonderful girlfriends.//Sorry, bad at summaries. Just know that this fic has to do with littles and their respective bigs. This is a NON sexual MDLG centric fic. Maggie and Lena are littles and you can take a gander at who their caretakers are.//This fic is NOT a sexual Age-Play.Tags added as the story goes on :)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 100
Kudos: 70





	1. Happy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie is established as a little in this story; Lena's story will be like an awakening.

“LENA KIERAN LUTHOR!”

The CEO stops in her tracks, her cheeks tinted the bright shade of red, the colour slowly travels just under the collar of her sleep shirt.

“Come here please.” Kara’s voice stern. 

“I was so happy that you decided to make breakfast for me.” Kara scoops a bit of the still warm and fluffy eggs onto a fork.

“Come to find out, it has kale in it, KALE, of all green things, kale!!” Kara flails her arms dramatically. She gags a bit when some of the offending leafy pieces fall off the fork.

Lena can’t hold back her laughter for much longer.  
“You’re the one who told me to loosen up, and besides, kale is good for you!” She says in between snorts.

“I’m a superhero! I can eat candy all day every day and STILL keep these abs of steel!” Kara emphasizes it while motioning to her prominent but still soft pack of abs. 

“Oh, look who is oh so modest.” Lena snorts again, but can’t help but watch with rapt attention towards the girl of steels flexing muscles. 

_They get you every time._

“I’m sorry darling, care to wait a bit so I can rustle up some actual breakfast?” She takes the frying pan from the drying rack and sets it on the heating stove.

“Or would you rather just sit around and eat candy?” It wasn’t a real question but the ever so oblivious Kara,

“Just because I COULD eat candy 24/7, doesn’t mean I want to, at the moment.” The last bit was mumble under her breath just enough for Lena to catch. Lena shoots her an eye roll and gets back to making the kale-free eggs. 

The pancakes were made earlier alongside the kale-infused eggs. Lena also decided to add turkey bacon to her girlfriend's meal and vegan for herself. The eggs are made with a vegan egg mixture, that’s the only vegan alternative Kara will allow, she doesn’t seem to notice the difference even with her Kryptonian super genes. Kara always wonders why Lena chooses to substitute meals with vegan alternatives. 

**_“Babe, you feed me Big Belly Burger 24/7, I can’t run on grease.” The conversation ends with a pouting Kara staring down the leafy greens and bean burger replacements. The next week is the same, Lena still eats what Kara brings though, she realizes it’s her love language, it’s her way of showing her love without actually saying it. If anyone asks, no, Lena did NOT cry when Supergirl had an emergency and left a special note on the CEO’s napkin. She did not save the flimsy paper in her desk, and she does not look at it now and then just to make herself happy before a board meeting, she doesn’t shed one tear._**

****

Lena finishes cooking about twenty minutes later, in between that, Supergirl was called for a small house fire just on the edge of the eastern coast, gladly, nobody was injured. The morning runs smoothly after that, sans Lena's kale attack. It’s almost seven when bellies are full and dishes are cleaned, they both get ready alongside each other. 

They don’t bump much into one other, perks of having a billionaire girlfriend, her bathroom is a little more than half of what Karas old apartment used to be (obviously greatly exaggerated, but come on, A SHOWER THAT HOLDS UP TO SIX PEOPLE). 

Lena comes out of the bedroom rocking a deep emerald green style jumpsuit, her ears are coloured with black diamonds. They pair with black power heels, just enough inches for her forehead to barely meet her girlfriend at eye level, without having to stand on her tippy toes.

Kara is sporting her favourite blue button-down, it hugs her arms and waist in all the right ways. Along with the light blue shirt, she slides on a pair of navy blue slacks, they are more on the darker side of the colour wheel. She sports some slip-on flats that match her dark blue trousers.

“The driver is waiting downstairs for us, ready to go?” Lena does one last check in the mirror, applies a light layer of gloss, and looks Kara’s way for an answer.

“Yes m’lady, after you?” The Pulitzer-winning reporter does a faux curtsy, almost tripping over her own feet.

“Come on you big dork.” Lena snorts, grabbing her purse, opening the door, and leading Kara out. The door locks automatically behind them, they venture to the elevator.

“Your dork,” Kara says wistfully. She turns to Lena after the elevator door closes and pulls her into a slight hug. The kiss is light and sweet but every ounce of heart is poured out into it. 

Lena's eyes are closed before she could realize it. They pull away slightly, Lena mutters, “yes, my dork.”

Nobody says anything to the CEO when she walks through her company with the biggest smile plastered on her pink-tinted face.


	2. Too Much, Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a tough case that brings a couple of unwanted memories back. She has been able to deal with it before, will it be the same this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's little side makes a cute appearance :)

Maggie is still at the station getting through the last of her paperwork to seal up some loose ends on a case she has been working through for the last month. The detective grows quite frustrated with the amount of work she has left. She just wants to go home to her girlfriends, cuddle and relax with her two favourite people. 

The case involved domestic abuse. The perpetrator was an Alien male and his then-girlfriend (survivor) who happens to be human. Maggie feels like the only reason this case got anywhere near the courtrooms was because the perp was alien. It sucks how xenophobic people still are in this day and age, and towards other races, of course, Maggie herself is walking proof that the only colour acceptable is white, all the others are deemed dirty and less than. If the perp was human and the victim alien, I'm sure they would find a way to spin the situation and end up pressing charges on the victim instead. Oh, the fucked up society we live in.

_At least this time their racism worked out for the best? Bull shit, I know, life fucking sucks._

_I really just want to go home and snuggle under blanky in the middle of the couch sandwiched between mama and mommy, I want to-_

“Dammit Sawyer, get it together.” Maggie mumbles under her breath. This is not the time or the place to feel vulnerable and small right now. 

It’s quiet, most have gone home for the weekend. The weekend crew don’t show up for a couple more hours and even then it would most likely be a slow night.

The detective looks over to the large round clock on the wall, squints a bit due to the low lighting in the bullpen.

Maggie noticed she still has about an hour of paperwork to go, she has to try and finish if she wants to make it home on time. 

She grabs her pen and jots down her notes on the sheet for the courts. Twenty minutes in, her world starts to go misty.

The words jumbled together and float away like a summer day's clouds. It’s the feeling she always gets when she is on the cusp of a drop. She has tried to fend it tooth and nail, she denied ever being a little. She almost lost her relationship with both her girlfriends when they pointed out some of her child-like habits. She thought she did her best to hide them.

Deep down, the detective knew that she was different, she never could put a name to it, but when they did, it solidified what she feared. Vulnerability. Maggie Sawyer is a strong, badass detective, not a child wanting to be held and taken care of without a care in the world. 

She shut them out after the gentle confrontation. They coaxed her back though, and little by little they broke their little one out of her shell. She still fights dropping most times, still wanting to keep some semblance of control in her hectic life. This isn’t something she would really choose to do, but she knows it’s a part of her that won’t go away, no matter how hard she tries.

Other times she can’t be bothered to fight. She lets them take care of her. They are on somewhat of a routine when she does drop, and other times it's chaos.

She shakes her head and presses the heels of her hands into her eyes, just enough pressure and a bit of pain to get her out of the soft headspace she so desperately wants to dive into. 

She squints her eyes and moves the paper closer to regain her concentration.

Her soothing thumb makes its way towards her mouth without thought. So used to having it as some sort of comfort at home, having her other side fighting to be free.

The tip runs smoothly on her bottom lip, inching closer and closer to the inside. It eventually makes it halfway inside her mouth. A few gentle sucks in and out, the thumb bobs a little, dampened with her saliva. 

The sound of the air conditioner turning on rattles her out of the trance.

She flings her hand from her mouth and looks around subtly for anyone turning her way. 

She calms a bit, the Latina goes to bite down on her cuticles instead.

_Lexi and Sammy really hate it when you do that. They know it hurts because you bite so deep and realize too late to stop. They try and try to get you to stop and do something less harmful but it doesn’t stick when they aren’t around to correct you._

Maggie grunts at the thoughts and goes on to trying to complete her paperwork. The letters still float here and there but she thinks she's making progress.

........🐝🐝🐝🐝........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually would upload once a week, but it felt weird leaving off on a chapter that didn't contain any little side fluff so here is a little taste.
> 
> Leave suggestions and comments, also any tags you think I forgot!!


	3. Too Little Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie ends up dropping, not too hard but her emotional state is so fragile right now. Her girlfriends try and do their best, there is fluff towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's little wants to break out.

After much chewing and a bit of writing, Maggie looks up at the clock to stretch. She does a double take.

It’s well past twelve and she was supposed to be home two hours ago. 

She looks down at her stack of work and realizes that she has gotten nothing done in the hours she has been here. 

She doesn’t recall what she was doing the entire time.

The detective frees her tender hands from her teeth when her tongue tastes a metallic-ey flavour. 

She looks down to her hands, fearing what she knows to be true. Slowly Maggie looks them over. Her fingers are a bit raw and she thinks a couple more hours and she might be able to see more of the meaty flesh underneath. Four out of her five digits are red, tender and bleeding. 

She looks at the scene and just wants to curl up and cry. Now she noticed the stinging pain the air around it is causing.

_“I told you so”_

“Shut it!” She says in a strangled whisper. She licks up the rest of the blood and hisses at the intense sting it brings.

Her head is aching, she is mentally and physically exhausted.

_I just want my mamas!_

The detective picks up her phone with shaky hands. Ten missed calls from Alex and a couple dozen worried texts from Sam. Even a bit from Kara and her CEO girlfriend. 

“Oh shit, I messed up.” She says in a hushed tone, afraid to break the tense silence she is battling alone with.

Her eyes begin to well to the brim, threatening to spill over. One gust of wind and it would be over. She stares at her phone for a bit longer debating on if she should return any of the missed calls or texts or just head on home. She goes for the latter, rather not have to deal with any of this mishap over the phone.

The detective locks her gun into her holster, grabs her keys from inside the desk and puts the papers away for later. She decides that she will just have to come in a bit before her shift starts on Monday to finish up so nothing is left undone.

She grabs her leather jacket from the hanging rack and makes her way out of the precinct. The Latina’s face is turned down, trying to not draw attention to herself, knowing how red and ready to pop her eyes must be.

On her way out, she bumps into someone, she drops her jacket and goes to pick it up so she can rush out as fast as possible. Not even wanting to say sorry or even wait for one.

The stranger goes to pick up the jacket the same time she does. It’s Alex.

_Lexi?_

“Where have you been, we have all been calling your phone. I tell you all the time, no, WE tell you all the time to let us know if-“ Alex looked so frightened, so scared. Of what, _I was just at work, I JUST LOST TRACK OF TIME FOR A BIT!_

The shorter detective looks up finally. She knows Alex can tell how tired she looks, and maybe she can tell she’s been fighting a drop. Maggie looks back at her feet, she can see her toes wiggle in her combat boots a bit, _I should really buy new ones._

Alex goes in and grabs ahold of the rest of the jacket, puts it in the crook of her arm and tugs Maggie closer into a hug.

“Why didn’t you call and let us know, baby?” Alex says in a hushed tone. Knowing how sensitive she can be stuck in the middle of this emotional battle.

“Me and Sam have been worried about you.” She says in a soft loving manner, yet still firm.

“Sorry.” That’s all that Maggie’s voice can produce, she fears that anything more would end up with her sobbing in her girlfriend's arms and she does not have time to drop in the middle of her workplace. 

Maggie buries her head in the crevice of the redhead's firm arms and breathes in deep. That warm vanilla smell that always seems to soothe her.

She stays there for a while, being held onto so firm and safe. Trying to wait for all the buzzing to die down, at least to a low beating hum.

She can feel a bit of the shaking starting to rack her body. The attack doesn’t get too far though.

The agent talks her through the breathing exercises that they have gone over many times during their relationship. Alex has dealt with Maggie’s attacks for quite a while, she knows just what to do because she has had to learn for her sister Kara.

After about ten minutes, the noises almost halt completely. The shaking stops and the tears have slowed. 

Alex leads them both to her DEO-issued truck. She opens up the passenger door for Maggie and buckles her in snug.

“Can’t have you slipping out can we.”

It makes Maggie giggle a bit. The truck is a little large so the tiny detective's feet barely touch the ground when she is seated with her back to the seat.

She swings her legs wistfully while Alex hops into the next seat and starts the car. The ride home is quiet, other than the soft piano music that plays on the radio lowly in the background.

Her eyes start to droop when they finally make it home.

“Come on baby, time to go, gotta get you outta these clothes and food in that belly of yours.”

Alex unbuckles her and lifts her up a bit. Settling Maggie on her feet. She grabs her hand and leads them up to their home where Sam is waiting up for them.

“Mac and Cheese is here to eat babes. With chicken nuggets on the side?” Sam asks the last bit as a question, trying to gauge what kind of night it was.

Maggie wipes her eyes, trying to rid them of the sleepy daze she fell into.

She doesn’t respond, doesn’t think she can. She just wants to curl up and fall into a dark abyss. Where everything is silent, calm and warm. She just wants it quiet and safe.

She clings to Alex a bit tighter, fisting the hem of the redhead's shirt, now wanting to let go or have to answer the simple-seeming question. She doesn't look up at either of them, not wanting to find disappointment.

Sam pops the vegan chicken nuggets in the oven for a bit, just to warm them up so they aren’t the bad type of warm.

After both Alex and Maggie eat, Sam and her red-headed counterpart leads their other into the bathroom.

Sam holds the ends of her shirt, bent down into a squat to look into Maggie’s eyes for permission to undress her.

Maggie gives a bit of a shaky nod.

While Sam undresses her, Alex gets the shower ready. She takes off her own clothes, figuring it would be easier to wash her up from there.

Sam guides Maggie inside and closes the glass behind them both.

“I will be cleaning up in the kitchen, don’t take too long loves.”

Sam shoots Maggie a smile and a kiss. Usually that would pinken the tiny detectives cheeks but today doesn’t seem like that kind of day.

In the car ride she was left with her invading thoughts, and right now it’s hard not to succumb to them again.

The shower gets turned off ten minutes later and Sam walks in with clothes for the both of them. Alex dries herself off and Sam goes to dry Maggie.

They dress her in soft black cotton underlings and an oversized t-shirt. They both know when she gets like this, kind of stuck, that if she does topple over, she wants to be as free as possible. Easy for skin to skin contact, she needs that kind of freedom.

They make it to bed and all settle above the covers for a bit.

“Can I look at your hands little bug?”

Shakely, Maggie shows Alex her chewed-up hand and Alex lets out an almost imperceptible hiss at the sight. It makes Maggie whimper and curls in a bit.

“I’m sorry mama, I di-didn’t mea-ean to.” Maggie tries to hold it together, but the tears have already come rushing down. All of the emotions of the day have built up and this was her breaking point. 

Sam holds onto the shaking girl from behind, whispering soothing words into her ear and rubbing big open circles on her tummy. 

Alex continues to dress the wounds while trying to get Maggie to breathe with her.

“It’s ok baby, all done now.” She puts the kit away and gives a kiss to each bandaged finger. 

“See, all better munchkin.”

They settle her into the middle of the bed, pulls off the top layer of blankets and snuggles her in. They grab blanky and fluffy, her stuffed elephant, both soothers that she could rarely go without.

Maggie settles in, goes to suck her thumb but is instead is met with wraps preventing her from having her comfort. _No fair!_

She tears up again and lets out a pained groan, on the end of it, a whimper.

Sam reaches towards her end table and pulls something from her draw.

It’s a black and yellow pacifier. It’s designed to be a little bumblebee.

Alex and Sam tried to get her to use them before because hands in mouths are never healthy if you don’t wash them beforehand. It’s even worse for Maggie because she can’t help but pick at her skin. But they never actively take away that option from her, they can tell that going down that road would be messy.

Sam pushes it up to Maggie’s lips, hoping it will take.

“Come on baby, do it for mommy please, you can’t have your hands right now bun.” The soother is taken in and given a couple cursory sucks. The feeling is different, but not in a bad way.

“Not baby.” She mumbles around the soother, but she doesn’t muster the energy to spit it out and go without sucking on something that night.

They settle in. “Good night little bug.” ”Night night bun”

Maggie can only grunt in response. Too far gone to do anything but snuggle deeper into the warm softness that surrounds her.

A few more slow bobs of the paci in, she drifts off into sleep. She is turned on her side, one hand holding onto the hem of Sam's shirt and the other reaching behind touching Alexes. Her arms still hold Fluffy and her blanky rest just at the tip of her nose. 

Soft suckling sounds fill the darkened room. The air is just a bit clearer for the detective. It’s no longer that suffocating feeling. For now, she allows herself to indulge in the quaintness this brings. Her sleeping face paints a picture of contentment.

Sam and Alex both look each other ways and give soft smiles to one another. They say their soft I love you’s and sleep soon takes them too. They all hold onto each other, their love radiates through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you would like to see in the coming chapters. For those wondering, Maggie's age ranges from the older side of two to the younger side of five. When she is a little younger, she is non-verbal. 
> 
> I'm scared to add some aspects to the story, some things that involve characteristics you see in younger children.... tantrums, restless nights, bed-wetting. Now, if that's not your cup of tea, let me know, and I will write the story, put a warning. I will write it so it doesn't have too much impact on the plot and the end result so don't worry about missing anything too big.
> 
> Always, tell me what you would like me to write about next, almost anything is accepted. :))


	4. Scary Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie wakes up and can't get back to sleep due to her bad dreams. She tries to stay awake but is exhausted to the point where she just slips off into dreamland. She is in for a very rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally combined with another one but it was too long so you get the next one next week. So this chapter doesn't have much but it does have some fluff.
> 
> //TW//
> 
> This has references to abuse in it and vaguely detailed scenes of abuse.

Maggie's night doesn't leave her quite rested. She was fitful, being pulled in and out of slumber from the lingering anxiety. Her night was filled with night terrors that seem to paralyze her with fear. The little detective's head was filled with crime scene photos of the survivor, she was painted in purple and blue bruises, also with red ones that have not had a chance to heal. She can hear the tapes of her yelling for mercy, they mix with the tears she's seen her very own mother make.

Usually Maggie is good at compartmentalization. It's in between the lines in the job description. To be a good cop, you have to know when to turn on and off these emotions, that's what she's been taught. Every now and then, everyone gets a case that hits too close to home.

With the rising misogyny due to the uptick in women reclaiming themselves outright and publicly, men seem to want to counteract these movements.

The detective has seen her fair share of domestic disputes and abuse cases. Even ones that have involved whole families. She has shut off the side of her brain that would make that kind of connection, but this time, it's different.

She doesn't know what it is, maybe it's the bruise pattern or the cries, but she can't turn her brain off this time. Not to this, it makes her remember, remember too much. She wishes she didn't, life would go by a lot smoother.

The Latina has had nightmares that vary in degree. Some she fend off alone, unbeknownst to her sleeping counterparts. Others, sometimes she wakes up screaming, sobbing, whimpering. Sometimes she wakes in a cold sweat, or they have to wake her up themselves because of her thrashing and reluctance to break out of the horror herself.

They always ask her if she wants to share what the dreams consist of. Maggie would sometimes lie and say it was a case, which wouldn’t be totally a lie. Sometimes the cases do trigger it.

Other times, she is too upset with herself, she brushes off their concerns and says that it's nothing.

She knows they don't believe her but they stop pushing anyways. 

Maybe one day she will have the courage to let them further into her head, but right now, if she can’t face her demons, how could anyone else help?

The only thing Maggie has shared about her past without being prompted was her last exchange with her father when she was a teen. They know why he decided to kick her to the curb, and they all had some choice words at the end of that discussion. Of course, that was also paired with some red wine and sweet nothing for the rest of the night.

They don't know that the tiny detective at the tender age of six, had to start playing doctor and clean up the bloodied and bruised face of her mother. They don't know that she would hide butter knives under her bed at night, just to feel extra safe from her sheriff father. They don't know that she had to help her mother hide her bruises. They don't know that she also had to hide some of her own. Long sleeves and turtlenecks in the middle of a summer heatwave gave her looks, but at least they weren't the looks of pity she would get if she decided to inch up the hem of her shirt.

For Maggie, some days were good, actually, the best. He would take her out for ice cream after. He would let her play at the arcade when a bruise was healing too slow. That always made her happy, her love for him was always still there.

She looked up to him so much, she decided to become a cop, even after he disowned her. A part of her was still wanting his approval, his love and attention, whether good or bad. She just wants to be her dad's little girl. He always said she would be, so why couldn't he keep that sacred promise?

She realized a couple years is when she had gotten the ropes of what it means to serve her city, that she wasn't doing this for him. She was doing this because of him.

She has come across many victims and survivors alike, she wants to help. That's what it comes down to when being a cop.

The abuse that she and her mother endured, the fighting and the yelling. She wants to prevent that from happening to someone else, or at least help them through it. Like her latest case, the victim got out, but she was barely a day away from being six feet under.

Her most daunting current dreams were filled with snippets of her past, the survivor's face flashes in between with her mom. They are calling for help, asking her to clean up the bloodied mess.

Maggie wakes with a bit of a start at around five in the morning. She sits up slowly, her body protests, wanting to sink back into the comforting warmth she was just concealed in.

Her mind won't let her drift though, even though her eyelids sag and her body's slow in its movements.

“Well I'm not getting any more sleep,” she thinks.

She looks between both her girlfriends and smiles a bit at their sleepy faces. They are always so beautiful in the mornings, she always stops to think how she got so lucky.

She is too anxious to try and get back to sleep in the bed so she slowly crawls from out of the middle.

_“For someone who has superhuman hearing and a literal trained secret agent, they sleep like the actual dead sometimes.”_

She drags fluffy and blanky along with her to the couch in the living room. She sets them down gently and grabs the remote to turn on some cartoons.

The detective rarely stays little for long, most rarely of all in the mornings. At night if she drops, she wants everything to return to normal. She thinks if she indulges too much, she will get used to feeling so light and free, and that's not how adult life works.

This morning, she doesn't have much energy to focus on the “big” aspect of her life. She wants to be free and cozy and happy, her big life can't provide that right now. Her little side can hand over all the fuzziness it brings.

She settles in on the four-seater couch with her stuffy in hand and blanket half draped over her legs. She puts the TV to Mickey Mouse, puts the volume on mute, not wanting to hear any loud noises at the moment.

As she lies down, she feels something poke out from her mouth.

_Have I been sucking on this the whole time?!_

Her face scrunches up into an irritated pout. Her hand goes to take it out fully but her eyes catch the white bandages that still rap around her tender fingers.

She takes a few conscious sucks, likes the feel almost as much as her fingers. She settles back in with her blanky pulled a bit further up her body. Maggie hugs Fluffy like no tomorrow and turns her attention to the doggie dancing on screen.

Her binky still bobs in and out in a rhythmic motion, like the soothing piano music she likes being played sometimes when she is having a rough day.

Maggie wiggles her hand from underneath the soft comforting warmth her blanket provides, she lifts her good hand to her ears and starts playing with them softly. This is another soothing move for her, they are soft and floppy and sometimes it tickles, it makes her laugh.

The brunette's eyes are glued to the TV, in silence the colourful cartoon plays in the background. The only sounds are Maggie's breathing and the occasional suckle. This is the picture of peace, and Maggie is grateful for this silent moment, no more buzzing.

About an hour later, the soother ministrations, along with her hand's movements with her ears bring her such a semblance of peace, she starts to drift. Her eyes droop, but she still fights the sleep that wants to claim her. Maggie knows what could be waiting for her in the dark corners of her dreams, she is not looking forward to seeing those shadows.

But soon enough, her eyes flutter every so often to the point they are closed longer than open.

She decides that sleep has won this battle. Maybe this peaceful morning has reset her brain, maybe she will get a good rest after all. Even if it's just for a couple hours. Maggie lets out a content sigh and opens her eyes for the last time before they flutter shut. Slumber takes her moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter finishes Maggie's POV for now then we move on to Lena's story. Maggie suffers a bit and has been her whole life, but she will get used to it.
> 
> Again tell me what you think I should add or what you would like to see.


	5. “Please slow down?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a tuff morning, Sam and Alex do their best to help.

Alex’s start to the day is slow. She goes to try and rub the sleep that still caked her eyes. The night had been a bit rough but smooth compared to others. Maggie's sleep was fitful, but gladly she never waked fully enough for it to be hard for sleep to reclaim her. Her half-awake form would just sink into the immediate comfort that was provided by either Sam or herself.

Alex is by no means a morning person. If she was capable of it, she would shoot the sun out of the sky and live in bed for eternity. She could probably get Sam to try, she probably wouldn't even think of it though. That woman loves the sun.

Right now the curtains are slightly agar. The light beams through, showering the room in a soft morning glow. _I'm sure Sam has a smile plastered all over that face of hers_ Kara used to roll over her in her sleep just to bask in the sun that peaked through their windows.

_“Kryptonians and their sun, I'm almost positive it's equivalent to a drug.”_

Alex stretches a bit and feels for the little body that was supposed to be to her left. Instead of a warm sleeping body, she is met with a cold-deflated comforter.

_How did I not hear her, must have been so damn tired._

Alex squints over to her clock that sits on her end table. It is almost a quarter to nine. On the far left of the bed, Sam starts to stir herself. The sun is out a bit more, just enough of the beam covers her face and she wakes up just enough to be aware of the room.

Still, with her eyes close, Sam shifts to her side and tries to cuddle to Maggie. She knew the detective had a hard night and morning cuddles help immensely.

She feels the sheets, quirking an eye open to see if what she is feeling is correct.

“Morning Allie, wheres Mags?” The question came out as a grumble. Just because she likes the mornings, doesn't mean she _loves them._

“I don't know, I just got up.” 

They both sit up and stretch for a second. Low satisfied moans make their way out of each occupant's mouths. They stifle their laughter in favour for getting out of bed and making their way to the living room.

They open the door and are met with a shaking figure, Maggie, sprawled out on the couch. Her blanky is on the floor and she's clutching fluffy hard to her chest. The tiny detective paci has made it out of her mouth and tears stream steadily out of her clenched shut eyes.

They slowly walk to her, careful to not make any sudden movements or sounds in fear of startling her. They are used to night terrors, but this one seems like the worst one they have ever witnessed.

Maggie is covered in a thick layer of sweat and tears. She lets out a defeated whimper and sobs, she white knuckles the stuffed elephant with more precision. She breathes heavily and mumbles under her breath.

Maggie curls into herself, even more by each mumble. Her words are slurred and jumbled.

Alex and Sam usually can't make out what she's saying when she sleeps during an episode. This time is different, it's a bit clearer and they can make out what words she is trying to say.

“Daddy, pl-please. No more, h-urts!” Maggie's hands fly up to her throat, dropping fluffy in between her legs. Her nails try to dig in, trying to get away from the invisible offender. Her hands then fly to each arm, scratching at the skin, drawing angry red marks. She breaks the skin and the pain she would be feeling seems nonexistent, she is still fighting the man in her dreams.

When she gets like this, it's best that they coax her gently out of the dream, they try to keep the trauma to a minimum. But right now, they seem out of options.

Maggie starts to scream and her cries grow more hurried, She scratches frantically, and jolts left and right to try and run away from her attacker.

Sam jumps in behind her, with her blanky and raps her up real tight. She knows this could be traumatic but she can't have Maggie injure herself any further. She is already bleeding and adding more pain to that can cause a spiral nobody wants to see.

Maggie tries to fight, but she is no match for the solid Kryptonian body pressed up against her back. Her legs have freedom though, and they thrash like no tomorrow.

She yells, “No-no-no, Please, 'm sorry!” over and over again.

Alex chimes in, bringing a cool washcloth and gives it to Sam to press against her head. Sam starts to sing an old lullaby she vaguely knows the lyrics to.

Alex slides down to Maggie's feet, slowly touching her. Maggie twitches but then settles and lets out a small cry. Alex caresses her legs, humming along to Sam's tune, just waiting for Maggie to snap out of this nightmare.

Eventually, after many restarts of the song, Maggie slowly comes to her senses.

Sam puts the wet cloth down, still hugging onto Maggie firmly. Her tears have slowed but have not come to a stop. She wants to seek out more comfort so she moves to try and hug Sam from her front.

Her movements stop dead in their tracks. Maggie's tears start to speed up again and her face turns a deeper shade of red.

Sam shifts a bit, the tiny detective grumbles and forces her to still. That is when Sam notices a damp feeling on her legs where Maggie is seated on her lap. 

Sam goes to remove the blanket, trying to prevent it from getting soaked even more. Maggie whines heavily. Fat tears get mixed with her salty sweat.

Maggies is mortified. _How could you do that? They must think your so gross and stupid and bad. Maybe they will hit you like he did! You can't stay, you have to run._

Instead of bolting, she is frozen in place. Afraid to move. She sits up stock straight, waiting for the hard hand to come barreling to her face. Instead, she is met with soft caring ones, arms that enclose her in a safe and warm hug.

“Yucky.” She manages to mumble. Trying to give Sam an out, instead, the CFO moves her closer and kisses the temple of her skull.

Sam still hums a bit, trying to calm her little bunny back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded next week. That will be the last chapter of this throuple for now while we delve into the Supercorp relationship. It's fluffy. :))

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions and comments on what I should put in, all are welcome, for the most part! This is my first ever fic; I feel like its a right of passage :)


End file.
